


Гниющие предплечья

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019
Summary: Кэйди прячет предплечья под рукавами пиджака.





	Гниющие предплечья

Кэйди прячет предплечья под рукавами пиджака. Где-то на фоне звучат голоса не_друзей — ведь так они называют друг друга. Слышно тиканье часов. До чего же смешная валюта жизни — время. Когда его в избытке — растрачиваешь на всякую херню; когда жизненные часики противно оседают на языке мятным вкусом — осознаешь ценность каждого момента. Получилось совсем как с магией. 

— Если ты счастлив, цветок расцветает. Если грустишь — сам понимаешь. — Сквозь вату Кэйди слышит голос педофила — тот не заслуживает, чтобы его называли по имени. 

Цветы в Филлори гниют, как и предплечья Кэйди. 

Ей нужно набраться храбрости и сделать глубокий вдох. 

Вырывается кашель и к ногам летят — не насекомые — лепестки незабудок. 

Кэйди садится, и рукав на левой руке задирается. Пенни — чужой — встает и идет к ней: 

— У Библиотеки правда есть лекарство? 

— Знаю. Херня полнейшая. 

— Так иди с Зельдой! Пока не поздно.

Кэйди смотрит на чужого Пенни и видит своего. Глаза, как и сердце, легко обмануть. Запах от этого Пенни — другой. Не такой. 

Кэйди отвечает ему глазами, так как не решается сказать это вслух. Пенни все понимает. 

— Ты не хочешь вылечиться. 

Кэйди опускает глаза на свои гниющие предплечья и молчит. Другой Пенни толкает громкою речь, выбивает и так шатающуюся землю из-под ног словами о «вечности с ее Пенни».

— И какие тут минусы? 

— Минус в том, что ты умрешь. 

Ей так и хочется сказать, что минус на минус дает плюс. Но Кэйди молча уходит в свою комнату. 

Срывает с себя одежду, внимательно рассматривает руки и что есть сил — не магии — бьет кулаком по зеркалу. Осколки летят к ногам. Их там ждут невидимые лепестки незабудок. 

Кэйди размазывает кровь по остаткам зеркала. Подходит к шкафу и надевает футболку с цифрой «40». Она принимает решение. Осталось его осознать. 

«Он тебя любит. И ему жаль», — слова ее Пенни через рот чужого Пенни прорастают гнилыми цветами внутри нее. 

Время можно повернуть назад, но зачем? У нее есть несколько дней на то, чтобы помочь спасти — мир — Элиота и отправиться к ее миру. 

Кэйди считает секунды. 

***

Двери лифта открываются. 

Предплечья больше не болят.


End file.
